


Wanton Spontaneity

by AFTanith



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Бессмысленное и спонтанное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045001) by [Akitai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai)



One of these days, Pocahontas will do something so ridiculous, shocking, or downright frightening that Nakoma will simply keel over dead from the stress of it all. Sometimes, she honestly doesn't know how she puts up with her friend; Pocahontas is the kind of girl to dive from the top of a waterfall, to overturn a canoe as a joke, and to... to do something like this.

Pocahontas practically cackles as she strips herself of all but her mother's necklace, and Nakoma curses herself for her loose tongue. One wrong word, and the other woman takes it as an invitation for wanton spontaneity, and then they're in a situation like this one.

Pocahontas' slender hand encircles Nakoma's own, and Nakoma's blush seems to burn her skin as Pocahontas urges her into the cornfield. "Come on," Pocahontas urges, fingers dancing over Nakoma's shoulder. She feels her buckskin move, slipping from her skin to expose her beneath the warm autumn sun, and then Pocahontas is pulling her forward into the cornfield at a run, giggling all the while.

Of all the things Pocahontas could've done today, Nakoma hadn't expected this.

But, she thinks, it's easily the most fun that she's had yet.


End file.
